gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Mr. Roboto/Counting Stars
Mr. Roboto/Counting Stars è un mash-up tra le canzoni Mr Roboto di Styx e Counting Stars di OneRepublic presente nell'episodio La Città degli Angeli. E' cantato da Jean Baptiste con le Gole Esplosive alle Nazionali del 2013. Testo della canzone Gole Esplosive: Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto Mata ah-oo hima de Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto Himitsu wo shiri tai... Jean Baptiste (Gole Esplosive): You're wondering who I am (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) Machine or mannequin (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) With parts made in Japan (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) (con le Gole Esplosive: I am the modern man) (Oh oh) I've got a secret I've been hiding (Oh oh) under my skin (Oh oh) I'm just a man who needed someone (Oh oh) And somewhere to hide To keep me alive (Woah!), (con le Gole Esplosive: Just keep me alive) Jean Baptiste con le Gole Esplosive (Gole Esplosive): Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto Domo (domo, Roboto!) Domo (domo, Roboto!) Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto Domo (domo, Roboto!) Domo (domo, Roboto!) Thank you, thank you, thank you (Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto) I want to thank you (Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto) Please, thank you, oh... (Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto) Jean Baptiste con le Gole Esploive (Gole Esplosive): The time has come at last (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) To throw away this mask (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) Now everyone can see (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) My true identity... (Oh oh!) Yeah! Gole Esplosive: Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be (Jean: Oh oh) Jean Baptiste con le Gole Esplosive: Baby, I've been, I've been prayin' hard Said no more counting dollars We'll be, we'll be counting stars Jean Baptiste: Like a swinging vine Swinging my heart across the line And in my face is flashing signs Seek it out and ye shall find Jean Baptiste con le Gole Esplosive: Old, but I'm not that old Young, but I'm not that bold And I don't think the world is sold I'm just doing what we're told Jean Baptiste con le Gole Esplosive: I feel something so right Doing the wrong thing And I feel something so wrong Doing the right thing I could lie, could lie, could lie Jean Baptiste (Gole Esplosive): Everything that kills me makes me feel alive! (Ooh ooh ooh...) Gole Esplosive: Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep Jean Baptiste con le Gole Esplosive: Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I've been, I've been prayin' hard Said no more counting dollars We'll be, we'll be counting stars Gole Esplosive: Lately I've been, (Jean Baptiste: Oh!) I've been losing sleep Jean Baptiste e le Gole Esplosive: Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I've been, I've been prayin' hard Said no more counting dollars We'll be, we'll be counting (Gole Esplosive: stars!) Take that money Watch it burn Sink in the river The lessons I've learned Take that money Watch it burn Gole Esplosive: Sink in the river (Jean Baptiste: Woah woah woah woah!) The lessons I've learned Take that money Watch it burn (Jean Baptiste: Ooh!) Sink in the river The lessons I learned (Jean Baptiste: Ooh!) Take that money Watch it burn Jean Baptiste e le Gole Esplosive: We'll be, we'll be counting stars! Galleria di foto Video Navigazione en:Mr. Roboto/Counting Starsde:Mr. Roboto/Counting Starses:Mr. Roboto/Counting Starspl:Mr. Roboto/Counting Starsfr:Mr. Roboto/Counting Stars Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 5 Canzoni Categoria:Mash-up Categoria:Canzoni Jean Baptiste Categoria:Canzoni Nazionali 2013 Categoria:City of Angels (EP)